


Moments of Truth

by WarriorRazorclaw



Category: ENA - Joel G (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Ena has extreme anxiety, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Might be projecting a bit, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Short One Shot, Trauma, We got it all folks, for now, minor but it’s there, of some unknown form currently, relationship up to interpretation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorRazorclaw/pseuds/WarriorRazorclaw
Summary: It can be hard to navigate a surreal, abstract world where almost nothing makes sense.After the events of Temptation Stairway, Ena and Moony find themselves closer than ever before. They know they can get through this together.
Relationships: Ena/Moony (ENA)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84





	Moments of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Ena and Moony’s relationship can be interpreted however you’d like (platonic, qpp, etc.) 
> 
> This started out as a drabble but became something more.
> 
> Not sure if this is going to stay a oneshot or if I’ll add more. If I do, I’ll admit it might be a lil bit out there since writing is something I just do for fun, and I usually don’t know where I’m going with something until it ends.

**“I can’t concentwate with evweything  
gowing on! I can’t do anything! I’m useless! WON’T SOMEONE PWEASE END MY SUFFEWING??” **

Moony groaned as Ena, once again, switched to her blue-side freak out mode. Ena’s limbs were spazzing out, her eyes uncannily wide and filled with static. White noise was dripping from her mouth and down her chin. 

“Come onnnnn Ena, we’re gonna miss the auction! You promised you would go with me today!”

Perhaps Moony should be thankful that this was Ena’s first freak out in a long while. Ever since their grand trip to the Great Runas, Ena has been more in touch with her yellow side. In fact, at first her blue side had faded entirely. But, as the duo soon came to find out, it wasn’t permanent. Some days Ena would be completely yellow and completely content, practically (and sometimes literally) jumping for joy. Other times Ena would be her usual half-yellow half-blue, which would usually be a sign of bad things to come. The worst times were when, like today, Ena would be fully yellow and something would wig her out and cause her to revert back to her blue side. 

The words of the Great Runas suddenly echoed in Moony’s head:

_“HEALING TAKES TIME.”_

The Great Runas spoke only in shouts, yet somehow it still sounded like normal conversation. It annoyed the hell out of Moony. What was Ena even healing from? God, she wished Ena would be more open with her. They’d been friends for... how long now? _Long enough,_ Moony thought.

Even so, Moony felt that she was tricked out of her true wish, that it was only half granted. She felt bad about lying to Ena about what her wish was, but she couldn’t ever tell Ena her true wish. Never ever. Way too embarrassing. 

Not only that but she had also lost her beautiful, round, perfect body. No more gracefully floating around, now she had to flop around with these new bendy limbs. She felt like a beast, barely recognizable from her previous form. Even Ena had judged her new appearance, although that was partly because of Moony’s fast-thinking coverup wish. Moony still had no idea why she had turned into this... thing. Was it because every wish comes with a price? Because literally no one told her that. Would she still have made the wish if she knew this would happen to her? She likes to think so.

At least her gorgeous flowing black locks had grown back, along with her eyebrow hair. Both her and Ena were at least glad to see that.

Moony’s drifting thoughts were interrupted by another wail from Ena. She was now tapping her head... aggressively.

“Ena, cut that out!” Moony snapped, “you’re gonna knock yourself silly!” 

Ena’s aggressive taps quickly evolved into full on slaps, her distressed screams making Moony’s chest feel wonky. Moony stepped closer to Ena, stumbling over her own feet. Cursed limbs, Moony wondered how Ena was even able to work with hers.  
“Hey Ena!” Moony now had to shout over Ena’s shrieking, “What do you think they’ll have at the auction today? You always seem to have some idea!” 

Ena continued screaming. Redirecting wasn’t working.

“Ena, remember that auction we won? I still have that jewel encrusted lamppost! Think they’ll have another?”

Ena pulled at her hair. Exciting her wasn’t working. 

“Enaaaaaa, it’ll suck if you make us miss this auction! I had everything planned out perfectly!”

Ena collapsed onto her knees and cried into her hands. 

Not even guilt-tripping was working. 

“Ena-“ Moony’s voice cracked. She couldn’t stand seeing Ena this distressed. Without thinking, Moony stretched her arm out and rested it on Ena’s shoulder. Ena shook violently at the contact, letting out a distorted garble. She scratched at her own face, making Moony wince at the sight. 

Why the hell did Moony do that? She knows Ena hates being touched when upset. But... she hadn’t seen Ena this upset in a long while. Moony hated not being able to help her friend. She hated, hated, _hated_ it.

Moony crouched down and moved closer to her suffering friend, making sure not to accidentally lean into her. 

“Ena, I don’t know if you can hear me, but whatever. I’m just gonna say exactly what I’m feeling.” 

Ena’s hunched posture didn’t change. 

“Ena, you’re my friend. Like, my best friend. Maybe even my only friend at this point? I don’t know. Well, what I’m saying is we’ve known each other for so long. And because of that I... feel happy to be around you. Everything’s just not the same without you skipping around me with your weird manner of speaking, y’know?” 

Ena leaned her head further into her hands. 

“Forget the auction. I don’t care about it. I want to spend my time with you, doesn’t matter what we’re doing. Doesn’t matter if you’re having a bad day, a terrible day, literally the worst day of your life. I want to be with you like, all the time. Through thick and thin, I hope you know.”

Was Ena’s rapid breathing beginning to slow?

“I know you don’t like this sort of thing, you feel like it’s some form of pity, or you feel like you’re being a burden, but it’s not and you’re not. I know I can’t convince you of that, so I guess I’m just being selfish right now. But I don’t care, because I want you to know that I care about you!” 

Ena’s wailing had now devolved into softer sobs. 

“We can get through this together, okay? You can tell me literally anything. I promise I won’t leave you, no matter what.”

...

Moony felt Ena lean on her. 

She was almost tipped over by the sudden contact, quickly readjusting her crouched limbs. Something inside her began thumping, beating fast. Practically doing backflips. Ena never made this kind of contact. She turned to look at Ena, whose expression was still twisted, eyes squeezed shut and leaking static. Moony could feel Ena’s uneven breaths against her arm. It only occurred to her now just how hard Ena was shaking. 

Moony slightly repositioned herself and slowly, ever so carefully wrapped her arms around Ena’s trembling form. She felt Ena strongly tense up and let out a choked noise, which of course made Moony question her own sudden action.

“Hey c’mon, it’s just me. Your best pal Moony. Remember?” She huffed.

Moony sat as still as a statue, watching Ena nervously. She quickly made sure that her grip around Ena was loose. Ena’s sobs were definitely becoming lighter. Her breathing was becoming less harsh. Moony could feel her beginning to relax, and she blinked in surprise when Ena leaned her body against her chest. 

She could feel that same thumping feeling inside her again. 

Moony tightened her grip around Ena, bringing her as close as possible. Her eyes were now unstrained and lightly closed. The static on her face was beginning to fade, only brief spreads of pixels here and there. Moony never felt such a powerful mix of relief, satisfaction, and contentment.

She never realized how much she felt this way. How much Ena really, truly meant to her. How much she wanted to be able hold onto Ena, to be able to give her the comfort that she truly, clearly deserved.

And suddenly, all at once, Moony realized why she was given this new form.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any Ena suggestions or requests, feel free to comment them! It can be anything really, I’d love to hear your ideas. I’d like to write more since writing this was very comforting. If you do suggest something, know that I may not get to it for a while, I don’t really have a writing schedule.


End file.
